houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Dunleavy, Sr.
Michael Joseph Dunleavy, Sr. (born March 21, 1954) is an American former professional Basketball player and the current head coach and general manager of the NBA's Los Angeles Clippers. He is the father of current Indiana Pacers player Mike Dunleavy, Jr. Early life Dunleavy was born in Brooklyn, New York. He attended Nazareth Regional High School, then graduated from the University of South Carolina, where he played under legendary coach Frank McGuire. Drafted in the sixth round of the 1976 NBA Draft by the Philadelphia 76ers, the 6'2" guard played for them for two seasons, then split the following between Philadelphia and the Houston Rockets after being traded. Playing career Dunleavy remained in Texas after leaving Houston for the 1982-83 season, because he spent that season with the neighbouring San Antonio Spurs. After two seasons with the Milwaukee Bucks he retired due to chronic back pain. His best season as a player was with Houston in 1980-81, when he averaged 10.5 points per game and started on a team that played in the NBA Finals. During his retirement, Dunleavy worked in an investment firm. In 1988-89 and 1989-90, while an assistant coach with the Bucks, he helped as a player for two and five games respectively. In 438 games he averaged 8 points, 1.6 rebounds and 3.9 assists. Coaching career He entered his first head coaching job in 1990 as coach of the Los Angeles Lakers. That season, he led his team to the NBA Finals against the Chicago Bulls but they lost in five games. He made the playoffs in his second season in LA but, after feeling pressure from management, decide to take another job offer. He joined the Milwaukee Bucks as head coach prior to the 1992-1993 season and remained with them until the end of the 1995-1996 season, in a dual role as vice-president of basketball operations and head coach. He relinquished his head coaching duties after a mediocre tenure to operate as the general manager, until accepting the job of head coach of the Portland Trail Blazers in 1997. Dunleavy was named NBA Coach of the Year in 1999 while with the Blazers. He remained in Portland until the end of the 2000-2001 season, when he was fired. He made the playoffs four times with team, but lack of playoff success and frequent off-court incidents by players caused his dismissal. He joined the Clippers in 2003. Dunleavy was a candidate for the 2006 Coach of the Year (did not win, the award went to Avery Johnson) and led the Clippers to the second round of the playoffs. It was their first playoff berth since 1997, and the franchise's first series win since a 1977 first-round victory while the team was still playing in Buffalo. The Clippers finished 40-42 in 2006-07, out of the playoffs after a season-ending slump brought on by injury. He has done work for TNT in 2008, calling NBA playoff games. Personal life Dunleavy has three sons: Mike, Baker (who played for Villanova and after that for Martixx Magixx in the Netherlands), and James, a freshman at USC, who was a nationally touted prospect upon entering college basketball. Coaching record External links *Mike Dunleavy Pictures @ Clippers Topbuzz *Player stats *Coach stats *ClutchFans.net Mike Dunleavy profile - Houston Rocket Fan Site Category:Houston Rockets coaches